


Keep Them Safe

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Play little Reader, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age play caregiver Castiel, Anal Sex, Controlling, Controlling Castiel (Supernatural), Controlling Dean, Daddy Cas, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Diapered, Diapered Sam, Diapered reader, Diapers, Do Not Read if ABDL or slight non-con offense or makes you uncomfortable, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeding, Feeding like a baby, Forced ABDL, Forced Orgasm, Forced age regression, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Little Reader, Little Sam, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pacifiers, Peeping, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean, Possessive Sam, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Punishments, Read the tags!, Reader didn't like it at first, Reader doesn't like it at first, Reader ends up loving it, Reader starts to like it, Sex, Sexual Content, Slight abusive relationship, Slightly forced, Smut, There will be bodily functions, Vaginal Sex, Wetting, bed wetting, bottles, controlling Sam, corner time, dirty talking, messing, non-con elements, pissing, sexual age play, slight noncon, writing lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and you are the submissive ones of your group. When the two of you ignore orders to stay put Cas and Dean get creative with your punishment.</p><p>Summary sucks I know just give it a try. No hate. C'mon guys let's just be a family. There may be themes of abuse or slight non con. Potentially triggering. Read at you own discretion.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Role

**Author's Note:**

> I tried and I hope you guys love it! Follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.!

“Cas we need to keep them safe!” You hear Dean shout from the kitchen. You were cuddled up with Sam in the room you shared with Dean, Sam and Cas. 

“I agree but we cannot leave them here. We should keep them with us.” You slowly get out of bed as to not wake Sam. The boys were currently hunting a ring of demons that had threatened you and Sam. The boys and you were in a relationship. It might seem complicated to an outsider but it was simple for the four of you. You all loved each other and agreed early on to have it always be the four of you. Dean and Cas were very protective of you and Sam especially since you were the more submissive of the group. 

You sneak out of the room, quietly walking towards the kitchen. 

“I will not put them in danger Cas!” Dean shouts as you approach.

“Dean they have a right to come with. We should not be dictating their lives for them. I want them safe too! I love them just as much as you!” Cas shouts back. You quietly pad into the kitchen and both men turn to look at you. Concern washing over their faces at your sad expression.

“Why are you arguing?” You whimper. They both approach you worry growing on their faces. You hated fighting it reminded you of your mom and dad. Your father was an angry drunk he beat your mom and there was nothing you could do. Your mother protected you, your father never laid a hand on you. Sam and Dean saved you after a vampire killed both your parents and almost turned you. 

“It’s ok princess. We’re not mad at each other or you or Sam. We’re just having a little disagreement. C’mere baby girl.” Dean says using his finger to motion you towards him as he sits down. You walk fast over to him and sit on his lap burying your face in his neck.

“Dean why are you mad at Cas?” You ask in a quiet voice.

“I’m not princess we just are trying to decide how to keep you and Sammy safe ok Y/N/N?” He ask you nod your head. You had been trained by the boys to hunt but they tried to keep you to just doing research. They all were protective of you.

“Please don’t leave us alone Dean. I promise to be good and listen to whatever you and Cas say. Just let me come with I don’t like it when you leave us.” You whisper.

Dean is pretty sure his heart just broke at your words. “Ok princess as long as you listen I’ll agree to it but if you don’t you will be staying here for at least a month if not more understood?” He agrees reluctantly.

“Yes Dean I promise! Thank you so much!” You shout peppering his face with kisses.

“What’s going on?” Sam asks walking in with his adorable bed head.

“If you agree to listen to what Dean and I say like Y/N has you may also attend they hunt for the demons that threatened the two of you. If you don’t you will be staying at the Bunker. If you disobey our rules, provided you decide to come, you will be staying inside this Bunker for the next month, possibly longer and depending on how bad you break the rules you will get an additional punishment.” Cas explains the situation as he motions for Sammy to sit on his lap. Sam obeys and quickly scurries onto Cas’s lap nuzzling Cas’s neck.

“I wanna go if Y/N/N is going. I’ll listen.” Sam agrees his voice muffled by Cas’s neck.

“Well I guess it’s been decided.” Dean says. You can tell he’s upset about you and Sam potentially being in danger. He was way too overprotective.

“Dean.” You say cupping his face making him look up at you. “We will be ok. Don’t worry.” You press a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead. 

“You can’t know that baby girl.” Dean whispers and you can hear the fear in his voice at losing the thought of losing his baby boy and his baby girl.

“Dean I promise to do as you and Cas say.” You vow to him. He swallows hard and nods.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Alright Sam, Y/N, Cas and I are gonna go check out this warehouse we think the demons are hiding at ok? Stay here and do not follow us.” Dean grunts out as he and Cas head out. Dean slams the door behind him.

“They do realize we’re hunters and strong, independent adults right?” You ask Sam as you get some clothes out to change into after your shower.

“I don’t know but I’m getting sick of it.” Sam mutters.

“Me too. I mean in the bedroom is one thing but they slowly keep trying to keep us out of everything hunter.” You murmur.

“When they get back we’ll talk with them.” Sam says.

“Or we could go after them. Prove to them we’re adults and perfectly capable of being hunters.” You suggest with a wink.

“Let’s do it!” Sam agrees. You know you were breaking your promise but you were a damn good hunter and you wanted to help.

You and Sam get changed and grab your weapons. You know where the warehouse was and it wasn’t far from here so you walk.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asks clearly nervous. Dean hadn’t let you hunt in almost three months and Sam hadn’t been on a hunt in nearly a month. Dean and Cas were always overprotective of you and Sam but ever since the demons had been trying to kill the two of you they were even more so.

“Hell yeah!” You say as they two of you run to the warehouse.

You enter the warehouse you first followed by Sam. You turn a corner to see Dean and Cas killing demons left and right. You go to move but you feel a strong grip on your wrist. You turn and are met with black eyes.

“Hello sweetheart.” You hear before it all goes black.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Y/N please wake up.” You hear a rough voice beg. You flicker your eyes open to see Dean holding you close to him on a motel bed. Sam is sitting on Cas’s lap at the end of the bed.

“Dean.” You choke out.

“Oh baby girl.” He says as a few stray tears escape but Dean doesn’t even care. 

“What happened?” You ask. Sam has a sad look on his face and Cas looks like a disappointed father.

“You and Sam here decided to disobey direct orders from Dean and myself. A demon knocked you out before Sam started screaming alerting Dean and me of the situation. We handled it and got you both back to the motel. You have been out for,” he checks his watch. “Nine hours.”

“Why would you do that? How could both of you disobey our orders?” Dean chokes out pulling you onto his lap.

“It was my idea I was sick of you guys babying us. I mean you haven’t let me hunt in three months it’s not fair.” You say climbing off of Dean’s lap making him growl and glare at you. Cas sends an equally terrifying glare your way. You ignore them and get clothes from your duffle.

“It is fair we need to keep the two of you safe. We don’t care if you are upset at our methods. The point is we will keep you safe. Now Cas and I need to discuss punishment for the two of you. As of now neither of you will be leaving the Bunker without Cas or myself for two months, understood?” He asks both of you Sam nods but you are mad that they’re punishing Sam too.

“No. Punish me but Sam doesn’t deserve it. I came up with the plan it was all my idea.” You defend Sammy.

“We do not care Y/N. He went along with it and you both could’ve been killed. The rest of your punishment is to be determined.” Cas explains. 

“I think staying in that stupid Bunker is punishment enough especially if you and Dean are there!” You shout. You didn’t mean it of course and you immediately felt guilty but stood your ground. Hurt flashes in both Dean and Castiel eyes before their gazes turn deadly. You turn with your clothes in hand and walk into the bathroom needing a break from them. 

You slam the door and lock it. You let out a shaky breath before turning on the water to hot to relieve some of the tension in your shoulders. You hear loud knocking and shouting on the other side of the door.

You let out a loud sob before you hear the door break down. You scream in fear. Even though it’s just Dean and he looks pissed.

“C’mere baby girl.” He slips into his daddy mode and you know better than to argue.

Dean shuts off the water and dries you off with the towel before dressing you in only one of his giant t shirts. He carries you into the room and places you on the bed next to Sam.

“Now Sam you just heard what your punishment is gonna be. Do you agree?” Sam reluctantly nods at Dean’s question making you nervous. If Sam was nervous you were terrified. 

“Ok now baby girl look at me.” Dean commands you slowly lift your head to meet his heated gaze. “Cas and I decided if you can’t follow orders like a big girl and big boy you should be treated like babies. You will both be in diapers for at least two months and rely on cas and myself totally. For that time I will take on more of a Bobby role and Cas will stay with us 24/7.” Your jaw drops. “We will feed you and carry both of you everywhere. You will be allowed to talk normal but that is all. We will change you, dress you and bathe you as well. Basically you two are gonna become our babies.”

“WHAT?” You scream standing up.

“You heard me little one I will not repeat myself. You disobeyed both Cas and myself. We will not take this lightly. Cas has already gone to pick up some supplies for the two of you. We will not force you to sleep in a crib instead you will each sleep with either Cas or myself. Maybe next time you’ll think twice before you ignore our orders.” You feel tears in your eyes and try to blink them away but they just fall and soon your breathing becomes erratic. 

“Y/N?” Sam asks putting an arm around you.

“Please Dean don’t do this to me.” You beg. Dean looks at you concerned and drops to his knees in front of you.

“Y/N. Baby girl look at me.” Dean commands lifting your head to look at him. “Do you trust us? All three of us?” You nod of course you trust them. They are your family. “Then trust us. We will take good care of you of both of you. You have nothing to worry about. Unless you break our rules then you will get a spanking or a timeout.”

“Yes daddy.” You agree. You love your boys and if this is what they think is best then that’s what you will do.

“Good girl.” He praises kissing your forehead.

“Dean I got all the supplies we will need for the journey home here. The rest is in the trunk. I have extra diapers, wipes and ointment in here. As well as snacks and bottles for them.” He says setting down a diaper bag.

“Ok Y/N/N come here.” Dean says as he grabs a diaper pad and sets it on the bed. He also grabs a diaper. You shake your head not wanting to be diapered. “Y/N you will come over and lay down on this bed this instant unless you want a spanking.” He says in a firm voice. You scurry over to him.

Dean lays you down on the changing pad on the bed. He rolls your shirt up to your waist. He lifts your legs in the air with little help from you and slides a diaper underneath your bottom. He quickly closes it and helps you up and make sure your, well his, shirt is covering your bottom. Dean slips a pair of Cas's sweat pants on you. Cas is sitting on the bed with Sam in his lap. Dean calls Sam, who hurries over not wanting a spanking. 

“Y/N come here.” Cas commands motioning you over. You climb onto his lap with a red face and bury your face in his neck. “Hush little one I know it’s hard but Daddies love you both and want you safe. You might even grow to love it. If you both love it like we do maybe this can go on longer.” He says. You whimper at the thought. “You’re gonna love it princess.” He whispers in your ear. You start to silently cry knowing you probably will never hunt again.

“Alright you two time to go. I packed everything while Cas was out so let us get it loaded up and then we’ll put you in the car and head home ok?” Dean says as Sam stands up and sits down next to you and Cas. Sam notices your tear stained cheeks and watery eyes and a worried look crosses his face.

“Y/N/N are you ok?” He asks. You know Sam only wants to help but right now you are cursing him to the fiery pits of hell. Cas moves to sit you down on the bed. Both he and Dean approach you carefully.

“Baby girl what’s wrong?” Cas asks cupping your cheek. You avoid looking at him and try to stop the tears.

“Sweetheart you gotta talk to us. Tell us what’s wrong.” Dean softly commands. YOu shake your head and look anywhere but them.

“Ok we’ll talk in the car c’mon Dean let’s give them a little space.” Cas says grabbing his and Sam’s bag. Dean reluctantly agrees grabbing his and your bags.

Sam scoots closer to you and puts and arms around you.

“Y/N/N talk to me.” He begs. One look into his puppy dog eyes and you melt.

“They’re never gonna let me hunt again. A-and now they wanna make me wear diapers and do whatever they s-say I c-ca-n’t Sammy I can’t.” You choke out.

“You don’t know that Y/N. It’ll all be ok I promise. You might even like it. I know I did. Dean and Cas used to do this when I was really naughty before we met you. It’s ok to like it.” Sam reassures you. 

“Whatever Sammy.” You say shaking off his arm and moving to the other bed. You see the hurt on Sam’s face though he tries not to show it.

“Alright babies you ready to go home?” Dean asks entering the room. Sam nods enthusiastically while you ignore the question.

Dean walks over and picks up the diaper bag before taking Sam’s hand and leading him to the car. Cas enters as they leave and picks you up, cradling you softly against his strong, muscular chest.

“C’mon baby girl Daddies are gonna take such good care of you. It’ll be alright.” Cas tries to soothe you. It just makes tears form in yours eyes and you turn your head into his chest to avoid eye contact. “You need to talk to us sooner or later.” Cas points out.

He carries you to the car where you see Dean ready to go in the driver's seat and Sam on the passenger side in the backseat. Cas sets you down in the backseat behind Dean. Cas buckles you before laying a blanket over you and handing you a sippy cup filled with water. You glare at the cup as Cas shuts the door and climbs in the front seat. Dean starts the car ,the familiar rumble of the impala lulling you into a sleep.


	2. Your First Changing

“Baby girl?” You hear Dean ask as he lightly shakes your shoulder waking you.

“What?” You snap angrily.

“Do not use that tone with me little one. I will take you over my knee, understood?” Dean growls. You gulp but nod. “We’re at a rest stop Cas went to change Sammy I need to check you diaper so let's go.” Dean says holding out his hand to help you out but you shake your head.

“I don't need you to change me Dean. I’m an adult.” You say turning away from him.

“Baby girl we won’t let you use the toilet. This is as close as it gets for you so I suggest you use it.” He says pulling you out of the car. He carries you bridal style towards some diner. It look nicer than your usual stops.

“Put me down.” You command. He can’t just treat you like a baby you were a freaking adult.

“You don’t tell me what to do princess. I tell you what to do. I will put you down if you let me check you.” He offers.

“Fine but I’m not wet. And I will not use this stupid diaper.” You claim. Dean smirks knowing sooner or later you will.

“You will. Let’s go.” Dean sets you down and grabs your hand leading into the diner’s bathroom. As you walk through the diner you see Sam and Cas sitting at a boothe, Sam gives you a slight wave while Cas smiles at you.

Dean guides you into the bathroom and locks the door. “C’mere Baby girl.” Dean commands you walk over to him. He slides your sweat pants down to the floor and slides his index finger into your diaper. “I guess you were right.” he huffs as he pulls his finger out and slides your sweat pants back up. “But you will use the diaper princess.” He takes your hand and guides you to the table where Sam and Cas are.

Cas looks to Dean expectantly but Dean just shakes his head making Cas frown. 

“Hi I’m Jenny and I will be your waitress today what can I get you?” A pretty girl with bright pink hair asks.

“We’ll all have the pancakes thank you. And waters.” Dean says dismissively. You glare at him for ordering for you. They all know you hate that. Jenny smiles and walks away.

“Princess why are you glaring at me?” Dean asks.

“Because you ordered for me without even asking what I wanted. What if I’m not hungry?” You challenge.

“You haven’t eaten in almost seventeen hours. You will eat.” Dean commands. Across from you. You turn o Sam who just shrugs his shoulders.

“I’m not hungry.” You repeat getting angry. You haven’t even felt hunger today. You were exhausted and scared about what Dean and Cas were doing to you.

“Y/N just try to eat some of it. We’ve only been driving for,” Cas checks his watch. You had to go from Vermont all the way back to Kansas. “Three hours. We still have around ten hours until we get halfway. Then we will stop at a motel and get back on the road tomorrow. PLease just try and eat.” Cas requests. You nod.

“Ok Cas I’ll try.” You agree. At least Cas gave you an option unlike Dean who just expected you to listen to whatever orders he gave you.

Jenny comes back a few minutes later and hands you all your food and water. You grimace at the thought of food. You weren’t in the mood to eat. YOur stomach was in knots over what Cas and Dean were doing to you and Sam.

“Y/N you need to eat.” Dean growls out. You take a small bite of the pancakes but push it away almost immediately. “Do you need help?” Dean asks though it sounds more like a threat. You shake your head and start eating taking small bites until you’ve eaten about half of it.

“I can’t eat anymore.” You say laying your fork down and pushing your plate away.

“I guess that’s good enough but you need to start eating. We won’t let you get sick.” Dean says with a frown.

“You guys ready for the check?” Jenny asks Dean nods and throws a few bills on the table before you all get up and walk out. Dean takes your hand while Cas takes Sam’s and they lead the two of you to the car.

“Cas when we get to the car you check Sammy and I’ll check Y/N.” dean says as he opens your door for you. You slide inside the car and Dean buckles you before he puts a hand down your sweats and slides a finger into your diaper. He frowns when he feels that you're still dry. 

“Sammy’s dry.” Cas says buckling Sammy up. 

“Y/N/N still won’t go. It’s been about five hours and she hasn’t even peed. Has she drank any water?” Dean asks as Cas picks up two sippy cups. The pink one is yours and the blue one is Sam’s.

“No.” Cas replies frowning slightly.

“Are you feeling ok baby?” Dean asks putting a hand on your forehead. “Cas she feels kinda warm.” You can hear the worry in Dean’s voice.

“I’m fine.” You bat dean’s hand away as you feel the blush creep up on your cheeks. You always feel like crap right before you get your period. You almost always get a fever and a stomach ache. It all makes sense now.

“Baby girl you need to tell us what’s wrong.” Dean says.

“I’ll be fine don’t worry. I’m not sick or anything.” You shut your eyes trying to avoid the heated gazes of your boys.

Dean and Cas shut the back doors and climb up front. Dean starts the car and you try to shut your eyes and sleep but you can’t. You know you're due to get your period soon and you can’t tell Cas and Dean. You need them to let you out of your stupid diaper during your period but how do you tell them that.

Sam snores and Dean and Cas both look back with smiles on their faces. The smiles disappear at once when they see the tears streaming down your faces.

“Baby girl what’s wrong? Tell us NOW!” Dean says as he pulls over and turns around. You see pure terror in both his and Cas’s eyes.

“I need you to let me out of my diaper and we need to stop at a convenience store or pharmacy place.” You whisper.

“You need to tell us why.” Cas says trying to stay calm.

“I c-c-can’t.” You stutter sniffling.

“You can tell us anything princess.” Cas says soothingly.

“I’m about to get my period that’s why I have a fever. It’s also why I won’t eat my stomach hurts.” You explain softly.

“Baby girl why would you keep that from us?” Dean asks.

“Because it’s personal.” You whisper.

“Nothing is personal between the four of us. We tell each other everything. From now on you will tell us everything right away.” Dean commands. You nod knowing he’s right and you shouldn’t keep secret from them. “Cas will grab some supplies when we get to the motel ok?” Dean asks and you nod before shutting your eyes and falling asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Cas she still hasn’t gone to the bathroom. It’s been almost fourteen hours.” Dean says as you wake up from your sleep. You laying on a bed and you can tell from the ugly wallpaper you're at a motel.

“I know Dean I’m concerned too. If she doesn’t go tonight I will speed things up.” Cas assures Dean.

“What’s up guys?” You ask rubbing your eyes.

“Sweetheart you need to go to the bathroom. In the diaper. You could get sick if you don’t go baby.” Dean explains making you go crimson.

“No.” You refuse.

“If you don’t go on your own Cas will help move things along.” You shake your head.

“Please just let me use the bathroom.” You plead.

“Go in your diaper princess.” Cas says. You feel your stomach start to cramp and know you have to go. Bad.

“Please.” You beg they both shake their heads.

You let go the urge was too strong you feel a warm liquid fill your diaper. You look down after you’ve finished and turn red seeing the diaper yellow. They must’ve slipped the sweatpants off of you. You look away from them and see a sleeping Sammy next to you.

“Good girl.” Dean praises with a smile on his face.

“Do you want a changing princess?” Cas asks with a grin on his face.

“Yes Daddy.” You say desperate for them to get you out of this stupid diaper.

“C’mere princess.” Cas says as he lays a changing pad out on the middle of his and Dean’s bed.

You walk over waddling slightly due to the sag of the diaper.

Cas lays you down gently and untaps your diaper sliding it off. He uses his grace to lift your hips carefully to slide on your new diaper. He tapes it quickly and helps you up. He sits down on the bed with you sitting on his lap, your legs around his waist. 

“You were so good princess.” Cas praises running a hand through your hair as he rubs your back softly.

“Where are we?” You ask yawning.

“We’re at a motel about eleven hours from home. We’ll leave tomorrow and head home. Are you hungry sweetheart?” Dean asks sitting next to you and Cas.

“Yes Daddy I am.” You say as your stomach growls. Both men let out a low chuckle before Dean gets up and returns a few minutes later with a baby bottle.

“I am not drinking that.” You argue. 

“Baby girl it’ll make your tummy feel better. Just try it for Daddy please.” Dean asks softly.

“Fine.” You mumble knowing your not going to win this argument.

“Cas, Dean?” You hear Sammy whimper as he wakes up.

“You wanna feed her Cas I’ll take care of Sammy.” Dean says handing Cas the bottle. Cas repositions you so he’s holding you like an infant. Cas brings the bottle to your lips and makes you suck the nipple of the bottle.

“Good girl.” Cas praises as you suck the warm milk from the bottle.

“She drinking?” Dean asks as he changes Sammy.

“Yeah better than I thought she would. I think she’s starting to like it.” Cas says making you stop. No this is wrong I can’t let them win. You think to yourself.

“Y/N/N it’s a good thing take the bottle.” Dean commands. You open your mouth slightly at Dean’s reassurance and Cas sticks the bottles back in and you continue to suckle. 

“Good girl.” Cas says wiping away a stray hair that fell into your eyes. You feel your eyes start to droop. Cas pulls the bottle away and cradles you against his chest. Cas rocks you back and forth softly until you fade into the darkness.


	3. Nightmares

You’re running through the woods trying to get to your boys. 

“Y/N help!” You hear Sam scream.

“Sammy where are you?” You shout back.

“Y/N! Save us!” You heard Dean yell in pain.

“Where are you?” You yell before a wolf jumps out at you.

Suddenly you bolt into a sitting position on the bed. Your sweating right now and shivering.

“Y/N are you ok sweetheart?” You hear Dean grunt from the other bed before flickering on the bedside lamp.

“Fine.” You reply still shaking from your dream. 

“No she isn’t, Dean she’s shaking.” You hear Cas’s low voice say as he pulls you close to his chest.

“It was just a dream guys I’ll be fine.” You say trying to calm them all down.

“Y/N/N you were screaming woke us all up.” Sam says making you feel guilty. Dean had to drive tomorrow and you had a long trip home.

“I’m sorry guys just go back to sleep.” You say pushing yourself away from Cas and walking into the bathroom. You hear the three of them all get up and you lock the door before they can burst in.

“Let us in Y/N.” Dean shouts. And of course right then you get one of the worst period cramps of your life causing you to shriek in pain.

Cas must’ve unlocked the door because he bursts in and carries you back to the bed you shared. He lays you down before quickly examining you and finding nothing wrong looks at you confused.

“What caused you to scream little one?” Cas asks.

“Cramps.” You groan.

“Oh. Cas our baby girl here is about to start her period that’s why she has cramps. I’ll grab some meds.” Dean says walking towards the bags Cas had brought back from the pharmacy. He grabs one of your baby bottles filled with water and the pills before walking back over to you.

“Drink all the water too princess.” Dean directs handing you the water and the pills.

“Guys can you please take of this diaper? Just for my period.” You plead with the biggest puppy dog eyes you can muster.

“Sorry baby girl but now I think you need it now more than ever. We’ll keep you all nice and clean.” Cas assures you.

“Guys c’mon let me han-” Dean immediately cuts you off.

“Let you handle it no way. You are our baby girl and we will take care of you. You belong to us and we take care of what’s ours. It’s ok princess it’s perfectly natural.” Dean assures you pressing a soft kiss against your lips.

“Now why don;t we all try to get some shut eye and we’ll wake you in the morning.” Dean suggests. He and Sam climb into their bed before Cas slides in next to you. He pulls you on top of his chest and holds you tight to him.

“Do you wanna talk about your dream?” He whispers into your ear.

“It was pretty basic I was trapped in the woods you guys kept calling out to me and I couldn’t find you. You were all being tortured and I couldn’t save you.” You sniffle remembering their cries.

“Princess that won't happen we will never leave you on your own. You will be ok and so will we.” Cas assures you as you feel yourself slip off into sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“C’mon princess we’re going home.” Cas says picking you up bridal style and leaving the motel room. You see Dean putting all the bags into the trunk and Sam’s sleeping in the backseat. Cas opens the driver’s side backseat door and slides you in gently. He buckles you up before handing you that stupid pink sippy cup. “Y/N, by the next time we stop that water needs to be all gone.” Your jaw drops. The sippy cup while it looks childish it holds a lot of water.

“Why?” You ask stubbornly as Cas shuts your door and climbs into the front seat.

“Because you need to stay hydrated.” Cas explains as you hear Dean shut the trunk and climb into the Impala. You feel the rumble of the Impala as Dean starts it and pulls away from the crappy motel.

“I drink when I’m thirsty.” You counter.

“You will drink what we tell you now next time we stop you better have that water all gone.” Dean says.

“Yes daddy.” You mutter knowing they’ll find a way to make you drink.

“Good girl.” Dean praises as you take a long sip of water.

You fall back to sleep a few minutes later and stay like that until you feel a warm hand shaking you awake.

“Princess c’mon. Wake up.” You hear Cas soft gravelly voice waking you up. 

“What’s going on?” You ask looking around you see a gas station.

“We decided to just get a few snacks here before we continue. Dean went with Sam to check his diaper and get snacks.” He explains before helping you out of the car and into the store. Cas guides you around a corner and into a family bathroom he lays down the big changing pad and helps you lay down on it. You feel your face turn flame red and look away from Cas.

“Princess Daddy loves you. I don’t mind changing you, actually I love it. Both Dean and I like having both you and Sam depend on us.” Cas says as he untaps your diaper. “Baby girl I need you to start using your diaper. I can tell you need to go potty. Just do it please for Daddy.” Cas says as he redoes your diaper and waits. You shut your eyes and slowly feel a warm liquid trickle into the diaper. When you finish Cas rewards you with a kiss to the forehead and a ‘good girl’ before changing your diaper.

“Let’s go get some food for you.” Cas says before sliding the changing pad into his trench coat and tossing the wet diaper into the garbage. He grabs your hand and leads you out of the bathroom. “What are you hungry for princess?” Cas asks walking down the aisles with you until you find Sam and Dean. Dean looks to Cas expectantly to which Cas nods causing Dean to smile.

You all grab some food to tide you over until you get home. Dean and Cas lead you and Sam back to the car. Cas buckles Sam in and Dean buckles you in before they climb in and you pull away from the gas station.

“How much longer daddy?” You ask about an hour in.

“It’ll be about three hours still baby girl.” Dean replies smiling at your daddy comment.

“Daddy when can I hunt again?” You ask causing Dean to slam on the brakes, jerking you forward. Dean and Cas both turn around with glares on their faces.

“WHAT!” Dean shouts angrily.

“I wanna hunt again Daddy when can I go on another hunt?” You ask curiously. You know that they don’t like you hunting but you couldn;t live without it.

“You won’t be hunting again!” Dean shouts before he puts baby back in gear and blares Metallica. You shut up knowing you made them angry.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“C’mon sweetheart.” You feel Dean’s strong arms lift you out of baby.

“Daddy I’m sorry.” You knew he was still upset about the hunting question.

“Why are you sorry baby girl?” He asks carrying you towards the bedroom you all share. 

“About the hunting thing. I know I upset you and Cas.” You whisper against his chest.

“Baby girl we just don’t want you hurt. We will keep you safe. Which means no more hunting.” You feel tears well up in your eyes.

Dean opens the bedroom door and lays you next to Sammy on the bed.

“Do you want me to bathe Sammy and you can bathe Y/N?” Cas offers, Dean nods.

“Yeah I’ll get a bottle ready for both of them you can heat them up when we need to feed them.” Dean says picking you up and setting you on his hip before walking towards the kitchen. 

“Bottle?” You ask softly.

“Babies need a bottle to go to sleep for the night princess.” Dean says setting you down on a chair before grabbing two baby bottles and putting water and formula in them. Dean shakes them up and then walks over to you. Shifting the bottles so he’s holding them in one hand he reaches down and lifts you with one arm so you straddling his hip. 

Dean walks back to your bedroom and lays you down on the bed before setting the bottles on the dresser.

“Cas you done?” Dean shouts before Cas opens the door carrying Sam. Sammy is wearing a dark blue sleeper.

“Yeah did you get the bottles ready?” Cas asks laying Sam down next to you on the bed.

“Yep right over there on the dresser. I’m gonna give Y/N/N a bath now.” Dean says picking you up and carrying you into the bathroom. He fills the bath with water testing it first before he takes off your clothes and lays you down on the cool tile floor. “Use your diaper.” Dean commands pushing gently on your tummy. You’ve been holding everything for so long that when he presses on your stomach your bowels and bladder both let go.

“Oh my god get away!” You shout at Dean scrambling to get away. 

“Baby girl stop now!” Dean shouts laying you back down. “Baby girl it’s ok. This is why you have Daddy Cas and myself. Babies need to wear diapers and they need someone to change you.” He hushes you cries as he clean you up and sets you in the bathtub.

“Dean I can do it myself.” You say as he rubs shampoo into your hair.

“No you can’t you’re just a baby. And it’s Daddy.” He corrects you.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” You say looking down. After Dean finishes washing you he helps you out of the tub and dries you off. 

“Good girl.” He praises as he lifts you out of the tub and brings you into the bedroom.

“I laid out pajamas for Y/N on the bed Dean.” Cas whispers as he rocks Sammy in the rocking chair. “I also heated up her bottle.” He adds as Dean lays you down on the bed.

Dean puts a diaper on you and puts you in a neon green sleeper. He grabs your bottle from the bedside table and readjusts you in his arms so he;s holding you like a baby. 

He brings the nipple to your mouth but you keep your mouth shut and turn away. “Princess you need to drink this.” He insists.

“No.” You say squirming to get out of his arms.

“Yes. Baby girl you will take this bottle. You need to stay healthy.” He says making you relent and suck the nipple slowly. “Good girl.” He praises as you continue to drink. He makes you drink until the bottle is gone.

You feel your eyes start to droop as he carefully rocks you back and forth.

“Dean don’t leave me.” You beg gripping his shirt tightly.

“I’m not going anywhere princess. You just go to sleep. I’ll stay with you forever. I’ll see you when you wake up tomorrow. Sleep now beautiful.” He kisses your forehead lightly as you close your eyes. Dean’s smiling face is the last thing you see before it all goes black.


	4. Tummy Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a stomach ache making daddy Cas and daddy Dean worry.

“Princess! Y/N!” Dean shouts stirring you from another nightmare.

“What happened?” You ask bolting up. You see Sam on your left and Cas on his left and Dean is on your right. Dean and Cas had crafted a special bed that was big enough for all four of you. 

“Y/N/N you were screaming.” Sam says nervous. 

“Sorry Sammy.” You say looking down at your hands.

“Baby girl what happened? Was it another nightmare?” Dean asks. You just nod in reply to embarrassed to look at them.

“Princess tell us about it.” Cas softly commands.

“It’s always the same. I’m running through the woods next to the Bunker and the three of you are screaming out for me to help you but I can’t find you.” You feel the tears fall from your face as you remember the terror of not being able to get to your boys.

“Y/N we will protect you from anything. We won’t let it get you whatever it is. And I promise we’re all gonna be ok. We won’t leave you.” Dean vows cupping your cheek.

“Who’ll protect you though?” You whimper. You couldn’t let your boys get hurt.

“We’ll worry about that. You're our baby let us take care of you. We’ll worry about the rest princess.” Dean said kissing your forehead.

“I can;t lose you any of you.” You whisper letting the tears fall.

“Y/N you won’t I promise.” Cas says and Dean lifts you onto his lap. Sam and Cas move closer rubbing your back softly.

“Why don’t we some food in you two.” Cas suggest carrying Sam on his hip. You keep your legs around Dean’s waist and he holds you tight to him as he stands. He walks to the kitchen where Cas sets Sam down and Dean sets you next to him by the table. Dean starts making pancakes as Cas gets your bottles ready.

“Here you go little ones.” Dena says as he sets a plate of pancakes in front of each of you. You feel your stomach churn in disgust. You loved Dean’s cooking, especially the pancakes but your stomach hurts so bad you don’t want to bother.

Sam however digs in right away, as do Dean and Cas. You push your plate in front of you and start to get up to walk to your personal bedroom. Each of you as your own room for when you need to be alone and now is one of those times. Before you can take a step you feel Dean’s hand catch your wrist and all three men are staring at you. Worry fills each of their eyes.

“You haven’t eaten a thing.” Cas states. “Why not?” 

“Just not hungry guys. I’m gonna go read.” You say trying to move but Dean’s steely grip won’t allow you to move an inch. 

“Eat.” Dean commands his voice hard.

“I said I’m not hungry.” You shout ripping your arm from Dean, who is surprised by your sudden outburst and makes no move to catch you as you dart to your bedroom. Once there you slam the door and lock it. You fall onto your bed, trying to escape the horrible feeling in your stomach.

You hear pounding on the door and know Dean’s pissed

“Y/N! LET ME IN!” He shouts. You hesitate not feeling up dealing with an angry Dean Winchester. “NOW! Or I swear on all that is holy I will knock this door down.”

“Ok ok jeez.” You mutter getting up and opening the door slightly. Dean pushes the door open and storms into the bedroom before slamming the door.

“Why aren’t you eating?” He demands turning to you. You ignore him and lay down on the bed. Shoving your face into your pillow. You hear Dean let out a heavy sigh and the bed dip slightly as he sits down next to you. He runs a hand gently through your hair. “Please baby girl talk to me.” He pleads with you softly.

“I’m just not hungry please Dean just let it go.” You beg, your voice muffled by the pillow but you know Dean hears when he breathes in a sharp breathe.

“For now I will let it go but you need to eat by tonight. If you don’t eat by bedtime we’re gonna have a chat sweetheart. Deal?” He concedes.

“Deal.” You say though you're not sure how you're going to manage to eat at all today.

“Why don’t we go spend some time with Cas and Sammy?” He says standing up and holding his hand out to you. You gladly accept and follow Dean down the hallway. You just wanted to have some cuddles with your boys.

“CAS!” Dean shouts.

“In the TV room Dean.” Cas yells back from the room a few feet ahead. When you walk into the room you see Sam sitting on the carpeted floor playing with some blocks. “Hey sweetheart you hungry?” Cas asks when he sees you trail behind Dean.

You shake your head and walk over to Cas and curl up on his lap, nuzzling your face into his neck. “What’s wrong princess?” He asks rubbing his hand up and down your back. You shake your head against his muscular chest. You loved that he finally changed into one of Sam’s t-shirts and Dean’s sweats instead of that stupid suit. You could feel his ripped muscles through the thin layer of t-shirt.

“She wouldn’t tell me either.” Dean offers trying to make Cas feel better. “I told her she needs to either eat by tonight before bedtime or we will have a little talk.” Dean sits down next to Cas and wraps an arm around the two of you. “Sammy wanna watch a movie kiddo?” Dean asks excitedly. You turn to see Sam jumping up and down and nodding enthusiastically.

“I assume that’s a yes.” Cas remarked making you all laugh. You however stop right away when your stomach ache gets worse. The boys look at you worried before Dean asks Sam what movie he wants to watch.

“Can we watch Sweeney Todd?” He asks and you look up hoping they say yes.

“Sorry baby boy but I think that’s a little to scary for our babies. Don’t you agree Cas?” Dean says making you roll your eyes.

“I agree Dean. Y/N don’t roll your eyes at us again or you will get a spanking. Behave or you will get spanked.” Cas threatens and you let out a small whimper.

“How about Lilo and Stitch?” Dean suggested. You nod happy that they picked your favorite movie.

“Ok I’ll get the movie and some blankets.” Dean says standing up. Dean returns quickly with movies and blankets. “I also brought Peter Pan for Sam, Tangled for me and 101 Dalmations for Cas.” He says putting Lilo and Stitch in before sitting down next to you and Cas. Sam comes over and sits on Dean’s lap.

 

“You guys good to go?” Dean asks checking Sam’s diaper as Cas moves to check yours. You squirm trying to get out of Cas’s steel tight grip. 

“Stop.” He commands but you keep squirming. 

“No.” You argue. Suddenly he has you flipped over his lap.

“I warned you to behave.” Cas say as he pulls down your or rather Sam’s sweatpants and untaps your diaper. “After this you will behave.” He warns as he brings his strong hand down on your ass. 

“Stop.” You whimper as he continues to spank you.

“Will. You. Behave?” He punctuates each word with a slap. 

“Yes.” You feel hot tears fall from your eyes. You had of course gotten spankings from the boys before but that was foreplay this was a punishment.

“Good.” He says with one final slap and he puts your diaper back on and pulls up the sweatpants before you curl back up on his lap and bury your red face in his neck.

“You can start it.” He tells Dean as he holds you tight to him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After Lilo and Stitch and Peter Pan the boys make lunch which you eat most of a sandwich. Dean and Cas grimace when they see you still aren’t eating normal. 

“”Sweetheart why aren’t you eating?” Dean tries to ask but you just shake your head refusing to answer.

“Y/N answer him.” Cas commands gently.

“I just don’t feel like it.” You whimper softly leaning against Sam’s strong frame. Sam looks down at you worried as he puts a hand to your forehead.

“Daddies she feels really warm.” Sam says softly rubbing a strong hand up and down your back.

“C’mere baby girl.” Dean says holding out his arms to you. You whimper and shake your head not wanting to move. You feel your body aches getting greater and your stomach cramping slightly. Dean stands and picks you up immediately, cradling you gently in his arms.

“De.” You whimper nuzzling your face into his neck crying at the sudden pains in your stomach.

“Baby girl talk to me. I need you to tell me what's wrong?” Dean asks softly walking towards the bedroom you all share. You hear Cas and Sam following behind the two of you.

“Tummy.” You groan as he sits down on the bed still cradling your body in his arm.

“Your stomach hurts?” Cas asks as he and Sam sit down next to you and Dean. You turn to look at Cas and nod slowly feeling tears start to form in your eyes.

“Where sweetheart?” Dean asks 

“Here.” You answer pointing to the part right below your breasts.

Dean presses a soft kiss to your forehead. “Damn you are warm. Cas could you grab the thermometer from the changing table?” Cas stands up and grabs the thermometer before quickly returning. 

“Alright sweetheart open up.” Dean commands softly. You open and he sticks the thermometer into your mouth. He waits for the beep before pulling it out of your mouth and looking at it. You see a worried frown crosses his face.

“One-hundred and one.” Dean says and you understand why he look so concerned. 

“Let’s get them ready for a nap. Maybe she just needs some sleep.” Cas suggests. Dean nods.

“Yeah let’s try that.” Dean agrees as he lays you down on the bed and grabs a pair of pink footie pajamas that have purple hearts all over them.

“Do I have to wear those?” You ask.

“Do you see Sammy complaining?” Dean asks as he removes your clothes and puts your feet into the pj’s. You look over to see Cas rocking an almost asleep Sammy who is wearing green footie pajamas with red and blue race cars on them.

Dean slides your arms into the onesie and zips you up. He grabs a warm bottle of milk from Cas who just warmed it up using his grace. He sits in the other rocking chair next to Cas with you in his arms.

“Open up for me baby girl.” He demands gently pushing the nipple of the bottle into your mouth. You start suckling gently before you start to drift off to sleep. You faintly remember being laid down next to Sammy and being tucked into the warm covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale


	5. That Time of the Month

“Princess you ok?” You hear Dean ask you as you whimper feeling a slight pain in your lower belly. Then it clicks. How the fuck were you so stupid? You were about to get your period. This happened almost all the time.

“Uh yeah fine.” You say climbing out of the bed quietly as to not wake Sam and Cas who were on the bed next to you. Dean looks up at you confused.

“I need some water I’ll be back soon.” You lie he probably knows your lying considering you sucked at it but he nods nonetheless.

“You want me to come with?” He asks concerned.

“Nope.” You reply a little too fast before turning and exiting the room.

“Shit.” You exclaim once you get back to your designated room. You grab your regular clothes and some panties and a bra. You walk into your bathroom after locking your bedroom door and then lock the door to the bathroom hoping the guys will just leave you.

You turn the shower on and strip your stupid onesie off and the diaper. You see some blood in the diaper before you toss it into the garbage. 

You take your time in the shower and hear knocking at your bedroom door. You sigh before stepping out of the shower and dry yourself off. 

“Y/N!” You hear a muffled shout. You know it’s Dean and he’s pounding on the door. You shake your head to yourself before getting dressed in your big comfy sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt.

“Let me in!” You hear Dean shout.

“Coming De.” You shout back walking out of the bathroom. You open the door to see a very pissed off looking Dean.

“Why would you shower sweetheart? Babies can’t shower or change themselves.” He says pulling you into his arms.

“Stop it!” You yell pushing him away from you. You're so fucking sick of Dean and Cas treating you this way.

“Do you want a spanking?” Dean threatens his voice becoming low.

“I’m not a baby Dean just leave me alone!” You run into the bathroom and slam the door in his face. You lock the door behind you before sitting down in front of it and giant sobs rack through your body.

“Y/N/N open the door.” He says and you hear the fear in in his voice.

You stand up slowly worried by the fear in his voice. You open the door and Dean pulls you into his arms in a bone-crushing hug.

“What’s wrong sweetheart? You’ve barely eaten a thing today. Then you sneak off to shower and break for sure two of our rules. And finally you start crying and run from me. Talk to me.” He pleads rubbing a hand up and down your back.

“No.” You whisper your voice muffled by his chest.

“Y/N-” He stops and releases you before bending down by the trash and pulling out the diaper.

“Oh baby why didn’t you tell us?” He says when he sees the blood spots in the diaper. You feel your face go red when you realize he’s holding your bloody diaper.

“Because it’s embarrassing.” You mutter.

“No it’s not. It’s perfectly natural. We need to know so we can take care of you baby.” He says putting the diaper down again and scooping you up into his muscular arms.

“I can take care of myself.” You argue weakly sinking into the feeling of Dean’s warm arms.

“No you can’t. Baby girl please just let me and Cas take care of you and Sam. It’s what we want to do. It’s what we need.” He pleads carrying you back to your shared bedroom. You see Cas and Sam cuddled together on the bed and Dean sits down on the bed still holding you tight with his arms.

“Cas our baby girl got her period today that’s why she wasn’t eating or feeling well.” Dean explains placing a soft kiss to your forehead.

“Why didn’t you tell us princess?” Cas asks as Sam looks at you concern covering his face.

“Cause Cas it’s personal.” You whisper.

“With us that shouldn’t matter. We’ve changed your diapers for goodness sakes. You can trust us.” Cas say his low voice laced with seriousness.

“I know but I feel like this should just be my business.” You murmur into Dean’s neck.

“Nothing is just about one of us anymore it affects us all.” Dean growls and you can feel anger radiating off him. He, Sam and Cas always shared everything but you usually kept stuff to yourself much to their dismay. Ever since you and the boys started your relationship they had been trying to get you to open up and share things more. They were successful most of the time but on some things you just wouldn’t open up. They had currently made it their mission to get you to share everything.

“I’m sorry.” You whimper feeling tears well up in your eyes. 

“Shh honey bee we’re not mad at you. We just want you to trust us enough to talk to us.” Cas says as he pets your hair gently.

“I do but I don’t want you guys to be disgusted with me.” You feel the tears start to fall.

“That will never and could never happen!” Dean growls his grip on you becoming iron tight.

“Dean stop she’s scared.” Cas warns using his angel mojo to sense your fear.

“Sorry baby girl I’m not mad at you I’m mad that you don’t feel safe enough with us to share everything. I need you to feel safe with us.” He says laying you down next to Sam.

“I do I just I don’t want you to not want me.” You finally let it slip out.

“Not possible Y/N/N.” The all three say in unison.

“Why don’t we go watch some movies?” Sammy asks using his puppy dog eyes.

“Can I please pick?” You whimper making them feel sorry for you.

“Of course baby girl.” Dean promises. “Anything you want.” You smirk knowing that he and Cas will hate your choice.

“I’ll get It set up.” You say dropping a subtle hint that apparently none of them pick up on. You smirk and walk into the screening room putting your favorite scary movie in. IT. You watched i with your sister when you were younger. Before she was killed. You and Sammy loved the movie Cas and Dean hated it because they knew how scared you and Sammy get from it.

“No way!” Dean calls walking into the room as he hears the circus music play from the home screen.

“Oh hell yes!” Sam says running up to you. He pick you up and spins you making your stomach churn and you whimper in pain. 

“Sammy careful!” Cas grunts walking in. His gaze turns icy when he sees your movie of choice.

“You guys promised whatever movie I wanted.” You pout knowing they’re about to try and talk you out of it. 

“Yeah but don’t you guys remember what happened last time? Neither of you would shower or use the bathroom alone. You didn’t sleep for about a week straight. I’m not going through that again.” Dean grumbles as he sets down some snacks.

“Well we can’t shower or use the bathroom anyway.” You say before remembering you aren;t in a diaper at the moment.

“Did you ever put a new diaper on?” Dean asks seeing the look on your face.

“No.” You mutter.

“Well before we watch the movie let’s get you changed. Cas can you check Sammy?” Dean asks laying you down on the soft carpet before leaving the room and returning with a diaper.

“Why didn’t you tell Daddy Cas or I?” He asks taking off your pants and undies. He glares at the pad that was in your panties before tossing it into the garbage can and tugging out the tampon from your pussy.

“Because I don’t need one.” You say stubbornly.

“I think you do sweetheart.” He says holding up the pad. You see some yellow stains on it. “Sweetheart it’s alright babies need diapers.” He says seeing your tomato red face.

“Sorry Daddy.” You barely even realize you say it until you see Dean’s face light up.

“It’s ok princess just let Daddies take care of you.” He mutters sliding the diaper underneath your bottom. He sprinkles some baby powder onto you before tapping the diaper shut. You see him pull out a pink adult size onesie and a pair of his sweatpants to go over the onesie. 

He tugs your t-shirt and bra off before sliding the onesie on and snapping the buttons by the crotch together. He slides his sweatpants on you and scoops you into his arms before setting you down on the couch. He grabs a bunch of the tie blankets you had made. It was kinda your hobby. Cas and Sam sit down next to you before you press play and the movie begins.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After the movie you are shaking in fear. “Holy fuck.” You whimper Dean groans and Cas follows suit when Sam starts to cry.

“We told you guys not to watch it.” They say annoyed.

“Well why did you let us?” You say as some tears of fear roll down your cheeks.

“Well you’re not watching it again for a very long time.” Dean vows turning off the TV. “You guys hungry?” He asks standing up. Sam and Cas nod while you look away. “Baby girl you gotta eat please.” He begs.

“No.” You reply shaking your head your curl up into a tiny ball on the couch and remain wrapped in your cocoon of blankets,

“I’ll make your favorite. My famous spaghetti!” Dean shouts trying to get you excited but it’s not working. You feel your stomach churn and feel bile rise in your throat. You get up and run to the bathroom puking up you stomach contents. You feel a big hand hold your hair back and another warm hand rub soothing circles on your low back. 

When you're finally done you collapse against Castiel’s strong frame. “You alright honey bee?” Cas inquires.

“Yeah.” You say shaking your head weakly.

“Don’t lie honey bee. I’ll have Dean make some soup for you and you rest up ok.” He says carrying you into your attached bedroom. Cas lays you down on the enormous bed the four of you share.

“Ok Daddy but will you cuddle with me?” You ask with a put.

“Of course honey bee I’ll be right back.” He says placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

When Cas comes back about ten minutes later he has a bowl of soup and a piece of bread.

“I expect you to eat all of this princess or you will get a spanking for not letting Daddies take care of you.” Cas explains as he scoops up some soup with the spoon and feeds it to you. 

It takes you a while but after about fifteen minutes all the soup and bread is finally gone. Cas sets it aside before laying down next to you and pulling you tightly against his chest.

“Sleep now honey bee.” Cas gently commands and you feel your eyes sag close before the darkness takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories or to request stories follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


	6. Day Out

“Baby girl wake up!” You feel yourself being shaken awake and are met with worried green eyes.

“What De?” You ask still groggy from sleep.

“Your burning up baby girl.” Dean explains. Oh now you see why he was so nervous.

“Dean it’s just a stomach bug I’ll be fine.” You murmur turning over trying to get back to sleep. You were used to it whenever you got your period you frequently would get sick. 

“Can I please just have Cas heal you?” He pleads.

“Dean it’s just part of my period I’ll be fine by tomorrow.” You assure him. You pat the space next to you on the bed and Dean lays down next to you and pulls you tightly against his chest in a protective manner. While their overprotectiveness sometimes got on your nerves you loved you boys and wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As you promised you were feeling much better the next morning with no fever at all. You were almost done with your period now much to the joy of your boys.

You hear your phone start to buss and look down to see it’s Charlie calling. “Y/N/N we need to go shopping!” You hear Charlie yell into the phone as soon as you pick up.

“Why?” You ask clueless as usual.

“Because I need some advice and I think after my shitty week at work I deserve to pamper myself.” She explains sounding exhausted.

“Let me talk to the guys I’ll text you with the response.” You answer sadly knowing there was little to no chance of Dean and Cas, or Sam for that matter, letting you go hang out with Charlie. Especially after you had barely eaten anything the last few days and were sick.

“Don’t ask their permission be a bad girl for once.” She suggests with a giggle. Charlie didn’t know all the dirty details of your relationship with the boys but she knew that you were the submissive one.

“Bye Charlie.” You reply hanging up the phone. You decide to at least try and get your boys to see reason.

“Dean! Cas! Sammy!” You call as you exit your shared bedroom.

“Y/N!” You hear Dean shout before the sounds of footsteps echo in the long bunker hallway.

“Y/N are you alright?” Dean question gripping your arms with his strong hands.

“Yeah I’m fine I just wanted to talk to the three of you.” You explain carefully, trying not to freak Dean out.

“Um ok.” He responses scratching the back of his neck. “About what?” He’s fidgeting and you can tell he was nervous. Which was ridiculous considering if anyone should be nervous it was you.

“Let’s wait until the other two are here.” You say guiding Dean to a chair in the hallway. “It’s nothing bad Dean chill.” You say running your hands through his hair trying to calm him down.

“Are you sure?’ He says his breathing becoming uneven and you know he’s about to freak out.

“Yes Dean it’s just a question about our um, arrangement.” You say sitting on hi lap. His breathing evens out at your words and he nuzzles his face into your neck inhaling your scent.

“Y/N are you alright?” Cas says as he and Sam jog towards you and Dean.

“Yeah I just need to ask you guys a couple things.” You explain hopping up off of Dean’s lap.

“I was wondering if Charlie and I could go shopping today. She needs to talk with me about girl stuff.” You try to explain flashing them a smile hoping they’ll say yes.

“NO!” Dean growls pulling you back down on his lap.

“Dean-” Cas starts but Dean cuts him off with a glare.

“No Cas I’m not letting her out without one of us. I love Charlie but the only people I trust ur baby girl with is us three.” Dean snaps.

“Dean I’ll be fine. It’s only a few hours and the mall is like fifteen minutes from the Bunker.” You say trying to reason with him.

“No Y/N! You can’t possible know that you’ll be ok! I won’t risk one of the few good things in my life!” He vows burying his face in your neck.

“Dean may we speak in private for a moment?” Cas asks tentatively.

“Fine.” Dean huffs as you climb off his lap. He follows Cas into the kitchen. You look up to Sam before you both dart towards the kitchen. The two of you wait outside staying quiet as a mouse so as not to alert the boys you're listening in.

“Dean why don’t we let her go? She’s been good.” Cas suggests.

“NO CAS!” Dean shouts and you hear something crash to the floor. “Shit.” You hear him grab the broom and sweep it up.

“Dean calm down what if we attend with her. We could go shopping while she and Charlie get the things they need. We can check in with her every half hour or so. We can’t keep her prisoner Dean.” Cas points out.

“I guess, but she will text every fifteen minutes and we will meet up with them every half hour.” Dean sighs.

“YES!” You shout doing your happy dance before you realize what you did. Dean and Cas walk out of the kitchen and shoot you and Sammy a death glare.

“Sorry! But I had to know!” You explain giving them a smile.

“How could I stay mad at my baby girl?” Dean asks scooping you into his arms. You pepper his face in kisses.

“So really can go?” You ask hoping they were totally serious.

“I guess but you heard the rules.” Dean says keeping a firm voice.

“Yes Daddy I promise to text or call every fifteen minutes and meet up with you every half hour.” You vow before pulling his lips down to yours. When you break apart you see a small smile on on all three of your boys faces.

“You won’t make me wear diapers will you?” You ask suddenly remembering your current condition.

“While you are in public no but as soon as you return home you will be diapered.” Cas answer quickly grinning when he sees your face light up.

“I have to go get ready!” You shout leaping out of Dean’s arms.

“Y/N!” You hear Dean growl causing you to pause mid stride.

“Yes daddy?” You ask trying to be patient.

“Do you realize that you just lept out of my arms? You could have injured yourself.” Dean explains in a firm tone that has your knees wobbling slightly.

“Yes. I’m sorry daddy I was just excited.” You defend weakly.

“I know baby girl but you need to be more careful I would have set you down or carried you to our room. We won’t punish you now but when we get home you will get a good spanking.” He promises before signalling that you can leave. 

God these men make you feel like a fish out of water. Completely out of your element, struggling to keep up with others.

You enter the room by yourself looking back to see the boys heading into the kitchen for a snack before you have to leave. You grab out a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top before changing. Pulling on a leather jacket over top of the outfit you exit the room in search of the guys.

“Sam! Dean! Cas! Where are you three?” You shout after finding the kitchen deserted.

“In here!” Cas’s gruff voice replies.

You follow the sound to the entertainment room. You let out a low groan at the sight of your boys all cuddled up together on the couch. “Finally.” Sam jokes with a dramatic eye roll.

“Shut up.” You say sitting down on his lap, playfully smacking his shoulder.

“Ready?” Dean asks apprehensively.

“Dean I will be fine we have a plan. And in case you’ve forgotten I am a hunter. So is Charlie I’ll be fine.” You reassure him as the four of you walk to the garage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Y/N!” Charlie shouts through the food court when she sees you. She runs towards you before enveloping your body in a bone-crushing hug.

“Hey Charlie.” You gasp feeling the air leave your lungs as her body collides with yours.

“What’s with the security?” She tease motioning to Dean, Sam and Cas.

“You really think we would let her out alone?” Dean asks gruffly.

“Woah sorry I was just kidding Dean.” Charlie replies gently.

“Sorry kiddo just you know how we are about Y/N.” He says before pulling her into a gently hug.

“I know,” She shrugs when he releases her. Cas and Sam each hug her quickly before she turns back to you. “Let’s go.” She says grabbing your hand and tugging you towards Hot Topic. You look back to the boys all of whom are laughing, though you could swear you see a hint of worry in their eyes.

“You're a Ravenclaw right?” She asks as soon as you enter your favorite merch store. You groan knowing it’ll be a long day with Charlie.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Shopping

“Y/N! Oh thank God!” Dean gasps pulling your body into his.

“Dean chill out we were five minutes late. The line at Cherry Berry was longer than I thought it would be.” You explain trying to calm him down.

“You were late! What if you were hurt? This is why you shouldn’t go off on your own.” He growls squeezing you tight.

“Hey I was with her.” Charlie feigns annoyance.

“Charlie I love you and all but right now the only people I really trust Y/N with is myself, Cas and Sam.” Dean explains. You wonder where the other two are and glance around smiling when you see them waving at you from the Impala a few cars away.

“Bye Y/N/N!” Charlie says and glares at Dean, who reluctantly releases you so you can hug your best friend goodbye.

“Bye Charlie.” You say quietly knowing you're about to face Dean’s wrath.

“Bye Charlie!” Dean calls before turning to you. He kindly takes some of the bags from your hands before leading you towards the Impala. 

After the two of you place the bags into the Impala’s trunk Dean helps you into the car before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

“Dean I’m sorry a was a few minutes late Charlie and I both thought we had a longer than we really did. But I answered your text right away telling you I was on my way.” You try to reason with him.

“Y/N you know how much we love you right?” Dean asks, glancing at you through the rearview mirror.

“Of course I do.” You reply automatically. Over the years the one thing you never doubted was the Winchesters and Castiel’s love for you. 

“Then you must understand how scary it was when we weren’t with you all day. Then you showed up late when we were supposed to meet you to go home.” Dean says and you notice he’s white knuckling the steering wheel.

“Dean I already said I was sorry. What else do you want?” You ask slightly annoyed.

“Y/N when we get home you will be punished for the incident this morning and showing up late. I understand it was an accident but if we don’t correct this behavior it will continue and get worse.” Dean explains.

“Yes Dean.” You mutter knowing there is no point in arguing. You feel your panties moisten at the thought of a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


	7. Mission Impossible

“Let’s go.” Dean’s says as he shuts off baby and opens your door for you.

“Dean I really am sorry I didn’t mean to worry you guys.” You apologize beginning to feel guilty for scaring them.

“We know baby girl we just don’t want it to happen again.” Cas says as he and Sam walk into the Bunker. Dean ushers you inside before following and closing the Bunker’s door.

“First things first Sam, Cas put her bags in our room and I’ll undress her.” Dean commands scooping you into his arms as Cas and Sam carry your shopping bags into your bedroom.

Dean follows them and sets you down on the bed before lifting your shirt off and unhooking your bra. He motions for you to stand up, which you obey and in one motion he strips your pants and undies off.

Dean sits down on the bed and pats his lap as Cas and Sam sit down in the chairs facing the bed. “Over my lap baby girl.” Dean commands softly. You obey not wanting to make your punishment any worse.

“You will receive fifteen spankings in total. Five from each of us because you made all three of us worry. It is only fair that we all get to punish you.” Dean explains as his one arm holds you down and his other hand massages your ass. 

SMACK

You wince at the harsh contact with Dean’s hand on your ass. “Count Baby girl.” He commands messaging your reddening bottom.

“One Daddy.” You whimper into the mattress. After Dean finishes he helps you stand up and he stands up as well. Sam comes over and sits in the same spot as Dean before pulling your down over his lap.

“You gave us quite a scare today. Is that gonna happen again?” Sam asks as his gigantor hands caress you tender flesh.

“No big brother.” You reply knowing the boys like it when you use family terms to address them.

“Good cause I really hate to have to punish you baby sister.” He says before his giant hand comes down hard on your ass.

SMACK

You let out a small scream at the feeling. “Six brother.” You whimper.

“Good girl Y/N.” Sam praises before carrying on with his spankings. By the time Sma is finished your ass is bright red and already beginning to bruise. You definitely had learned your lesson but still had to have Cas spank you. And while some might see Cas as a gentle person when it came to punishment he was very firm. He was strict and always made sure his punishment were memorable.

You climb off of Sam’s lap and wait for him and Cas to switch positions before climbing back onto Daddy Cas’s lap.

“You ready princess? Only five more.” Cas says as he places one arm across your lower back and strokes the tender flesh before bringing his hand down in a sharp smack.

“Eleven Daddy.” You murmur feeling tears well up in your eyes at the burning sensation.

By the time the last spanking occurs your ass feels like it’s bleeding. “C’mon princess.” Dean’s says laying a diaper out on the floor.

“Really?” You say rolling your eyes.

“Do you wanna be over my lap again?” He threatens.

“No Daddy.” You reply quickly, scurrying over to where Dean is standing next to the newly installed changing table Cas and Dean bought.

“Up you go.” Dean says as he picks you up and lays you down on the changing table and slips a diaper on underneath your bottom before fastening it around you and grabbing a adult sized sleeper. The sleeper is a pale pink with light red hearts on it.

You feel Dean slide it onto your feet before picking you up and setting you on the ground to pull your sleeper up the rest of the way and zipping you up.

“Cas you got Sammy?” Dean asks as he scoops you up into his arms and carries you over to the bed.

“Yeah I got him. Sammy c’mere.” Cas says and Sammy automatically walks over to him. You feel the tears finally spill out. All the time of wishing you weren’t dealing with this. It was difficult enough to be in love with three people but to have them be into this. To have two of them want to control every aspect of your life even the bloody toilet. How was this fair? As a hunter you knew love was hard but you thought you had finally found the ones you were meant for.

But no they couldn’t be normal could they. They were into freaking diapers. “Y/N what’s wrong?” Dean asks pulling you onto his lap. You shake your head looking up to see Sam and Cas flashing concerned looks in your direction.

When Cas is done getting Sammy into his sleeper he carries him over to the bed and sits down next to you and Dean. “Y/N,” Cas says warning you. You know you should talk it out but right now you were tired and just had to let it out.

“Why? Why the fuck do the guys I love have to do this. You just want to control every aspect of my life! What the shit is wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this?!” You scream at the top of your lungs. You try to climb off Dean’s lap but he turns you so your head is facing his chest. 

“You perfect baby girl. Shh it’ll be alright princess.” Dean tries to soothe you as he strokes your hair.

“Dean she’s exhausted. Here’s some milk would you like to try feeding her. I have read that babies can find comfort in the warm milk.” Cas explains as Dean nods in reply. Dean waits till your sobs have ceased and you are merely hiccupping.

“Look what Daddy’s got for you princess.” Cas says pointing to Dean’s hand holding the bottle.

Dean brings the bottle to your lips and in your tired mind you open your mouth and begin to suck on the nipple of the bottle.

“Good girl.” Dean praises.

“Sammy c’mon time for your bottle.” Cas says as a bottle appears in his hand. Sammy gets more comfortable in Cas’s lap before opening his mouth and suckling on the bottle. “Good boy Sammy.” Cas praises. You feel your eyes start to droop but you try to ignore it.

“Y/N you need to sleep baby girl. We’ll talk in the morning go to sleep now.” Dean says before you close your eyes and fall into your dream.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you wake none of the guys are awake yet. When you glance at the clock you see it is only three in the morning. You know now is the time to act. You untangle yourself from Dean before climbing off the bed. You check and none of them seem to be close to waking. 

You creep into the hallway before sprinting to your private bedroom. You grab a backpack and shove some jeans, flannels, t-shirts, underwear and bras before grabbing some sneakers and socks and creeping out into the hallway again. You walk down the hallway towards the garage door. 

You know after this you can never go back. Once you leave it won’t be the same. But you know you have no choice. So you open the door being as quiet as a mouse as you walk into the garage.

You walk over to your car before starting it up. Thank God your car war new and didn’t make any noise like Baby did. You toss the bag in the backseat before pulling out of the garage and leaving the Bunker.

What you didn’t tell the boys today was that while you were shopping with Charlie she told you something about Chuck. He had a plan to reunite the angels in Heaven but he needed your help to do it. You and Chuck were best friends long before you knew he was God so he knew you would have his back.

He asked Cas to mention it to you which he of course hadn’t so he talked to Charlie who told you. To say you were pissed would be a major understatement. You knew they were protective but they lied and kept secrets from you. 

After a few minutes of driving you pulled off into the woods and changed before drawing a angel warding symbol on your wrist. Then once you were finished you pulled back onto the main road. You were so in for it once they found you, if they cared enough to look.

A feeling of dread washes over you. What if they actually thought you didn’t want them anymore?

You pulled out your phone and rang Dean’s cell. “Hello.” A gruff voice answers.

“Dean?” You ask, your voice shaking as you speak.

“Y/N!” He shouts and you hear a shuffle and muffled voices in the background.

“Dean I had to go. I love you all I need you to know that. I’m mad at you but that isn’t why I left I should’ve talked to you I know but you would never have let me leave and I had to go. Chuck needs my help. I’m sorry. If I survive I will come home to you and we can work this all out then. Goodbye.” You whisper before hanging up your phone. You look out and see nothing but woods. You roll down your window before tossing your cell phone out the window. You know they’ll still find you they always do but they might have a harder time if they can’t track your every move.


	8. The Search

Fuck. Is the first thing that crosses your mind when you wake up the next morning. You had checked into a motel last night to take a break from driving. You only drove two hours and then decided to take a break. But now you awoke to find your panties wet with urine.

Your face becomes bright red. Did you seriously just wet yourself? You were a grown ass women, who was fucking potty trained.

Wait did you just say potty trained? Oh my God what have they done to you? Wait don’t go there. You can fix this it was just a stupid accident.

You climb out of bed and go into the bathroom, stripping off the wet panties and sweatpants. When you climb into the shower you realize you haven’t shaved in almost three weeks. But when you look, your pussy is completely bare, as were your armpits and legs.

“What. The. Hell?” You ask yourself. Dean and Cas must’ve done something to you. Speaking of Dean and Cas were they looking for you? Did they care? Or were they glad you left?

Pushing those thoughts aside you quickly wash your hair before stepping out of the shower. You grab a pair of spare underwear, your jeans, one of Sam’s old flannels, one of Dean’s old t-shirts and a bra.

You quickly change before picking up your other clothes and walking out of the bathroom. You start packing up all your stuff and shove it into your backpack. Giving the room a quick once over you leave and head over to the office. 

“Have you seen this woman, sir?” You hear a gruff voice. Shit! Shit! Shit! How did they find you so fast? You duck behind a vending machine and wait for the man’s answer.

“Yeah she checked in last night. Looked pretty exhausted, she could barely stand. She in some kinda trouble?” The older gentleman at the desk asks. You peek out to see Dean holding a picture of you with Cas and Sam on either side of him. They all look so worried it breaks your heart.

“No we just are concerned. We just have a few questions.” Dean replies.

“What room is she in?” Cas asks getting straight to the point.

“Room eight.” The man says before heading back into the office. 

“Let’s go get our girl and bring her home safe.” Sam says walking towards the room you had just vacated.

“Chuck!” You whisper fearing you will be found.

“Yes?” You jump slightly at the voice of your best friend. You turn around to see Chuck hiding behind the machine with you.

“Get me away from here.” You plead pointing towards the motel room. The boys picked the lock and walk into the room as you glance over.

“Are you sure? They will soon find you no matter what.” Chuck explains eyeing the motel room door in case they come out.

“I want to help you. They wouldn’t let me.” You mutter like an upset child.

“Maybe that’s for the best. They want you safe I can’t guarantee that if you help me.” Chuck says pulling you into a hug.

“I don’t care let’s go.” You say and before you know it you are in Chuck’s house with him.

“So what’s the deal?” You ask curiously.

“I need you to find Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer. I have resurrected Rafael but I need your help with the other three. I know all about you tracking powers Y/N.” He explains handing you a coffee mug.

“How? Thanks by the way.” You say motioning to the mug. “I haven’t gotten much sleep the past few nights.”

“I gave you the powers. My sons have warded themselves from me. I knew you would be the person to have help me. You’re good at convincing others to do things they might not like.” He says sitting down across from you on the couch.

“Well what do I do first?” You ask curiously. Chuck’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Y/N are you sure I mean, what about Dean, Sam and Cas. They would never allow you to-” You cut him off with a harsh glare.

“Allow me to? They are not the bosses of me! Chuck you know I would do anything to help you. So you can’t be surprised that I would do this.” You snap feeling useless. Why did everyone always think they guys just bossed you around? Usually you would just go With what they said to avoid a fight.

“I’m not surprised that you would help me. But you should talk to the boys and make a joint decision. That’s how healthy relationships work.” Chuck suggests.

“Where are Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer?” You ask taking a sip of coffee.

“You’re changing the subject.”

“Yeah I am because it’s none of your business.” You mutter.

“You’re my best friend Y/N I just want to know how you’re feeling?” Chuck asks carefully.

“I just feel alone. Sam, Dean and Cas are all perfectly fine with the new… arrangement. But I just don’t know. I like it in a way but they want to control every part of my life I mean that’s just not fair.” You explain tentatively.

“Y/N they just want you safe, they’d be lost without you Y/N/N. I have to tell you something about the four of you. No one else but I knows but Cas may suspect.” He inhales a shaky breathe. “You are soulmates. All four of you. You were destined to love and protect each other. Dean and Cas for whatever reason are the more dominant protective ones but Sam would protect you with his life. As I know you would.” 

“Soul mates are real? I thought that was just some stupid myth.” You murmur in shock.

“Yeah they are real. It’s important that you understand how much the four of you need each other. You know that feeling you get when one of them is hurt?” You nod your head yes. “Imagine maxing it by a thousand and you’d get how they feel right now. Do you realize they have been praying to me practically every minute?” 

“I’m sure they are perfectly fine.” You say brushing the matter off.

“No they aren’t they are feeling lost. They are asking for you. They don’t know what happened Y/N. You didn’t even leave a friggin’ note. They think your were kidnapped and Cas can’t find you.” Chuck says holding your shoulders tightly.

“Chuck stop I can’t deal with their shit right now. Can you please tell them I’m ok and safe. I’ll try to find Gabriel first he’s the easiest to reason with. I’ll call you when I find him.” You say standing up and grabbing your backpack. “Shit. Chuck can you get me a car?” You ask turning around to face him with a pleading smile.

“Of course it’s right outside already.” He says flashing a kind smile your way.

You walk outside and see a black sedan waiting for you. “So unoriginal.” You mutter with a small laugh. You toss your backpack into the backseat before pulling out off Chuck’s driveway and letting your mind take you where you knew Gabe would be.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of driving you found yourself in a small town in southern Minnesota and you knew immediately that this was where Gabriel was now it was just a matter of finding him. “Gabe if you're listening I know you're here please Gabe talk to me.” You plead before you hear a flutter of wings and turn to see your favorite candy-loving archangel. 

“What?” He asks venom dripping from his voice.

“Chuck wants to talk to you. And I know what you’re going to say but yeah Gabe it is your business. This is your family we are talking about you love them Gabe. I know you. And as much as it may hurt you, you need to talk with them. You can fix this. The five of you can fix things. I know you can. Please Gabriel.” You plead taking his hands in yours.

“I will.” You pull him into a giant bone-crushing hug. “But on one condition, you go back to your family. Y/N they need you and you need them.” He says kissing your forehead before releasing you and walking towards the car.

“What are you doing?” You ask walking over towards him.

“Well I figure the sooner we find Michael and Lucifer the sooner I can get you back to your daddies and brother.” He says winking towards you.

“Shut up! How the fuck do you know that?” You screech playfully hitting his shoulder.

“Do your daddies allow you to say such bad words?” He teases lightly before hopping into the passenger's seat. “Well get in genious.” You open the driver’s door before climbing in and starting the engine up. 

“How did you know?” You ask when your about thirty miles out of town.

“I’m an angel. I kinda know about predestined plans.” He says rolling his eyes.

“Cause all that was a predestined plan than you guys showed aim bigger.” You mutter before concentrating your thoughts back on Michael and Lucifer.


	9. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten some... not sure if I should call it hate but suggestions on tagging and different things. I tried to clear some things up with this chapter and I changed some tags and the overall summary. If you still are unhappy than just stop reading. I don't need to feel like the world is even more against me than I already feel. I'm sorry if you don't like how the story is going but I am trying to bring it back around. Hopefully when it's complete you will understand why it had to be the way it is. I hope I answered some questions and once again I'm sorry. Once again thanks for reading love you guys.

It only took Gabe and you a few hours before you reached the next town in South Dakota. You just knew Michael was here. “Michael help it’s Gabe!” You shout knowing he loves his little brother more than almost anything.

 

You hear a flutter of wings and turn to see a younger version of John Winchester, or rather Michael. “GABRIEL!” He shouts storming into the motel room you booked.

 

“Chill Michael I’m fine, Y/N just had to get you here.” Gabe hushes him sitting down on the bed next to you.

 

“Why?” Michael growls.

 

“Michael listen your father and I are best friends, he need your help. He resurrected Rafael and Gabe has already agreed. It’s just you and Lucifer we need. Together you can rebuild heaven please Michael.” You beg.

 

“Gabriel you really agreed to this? After everything we have gone through?” Michael asks turning to Gabriel.

 

“Yes brother I have because of everything we’ve been through. I believe father has a point we can at least hear him out.” Gabriel explains standing up and he and Michael give each other a big hug.

 

“I will assist the two of you but I don’t know how willing Lucifer will be. Especially after all that has happened between us.” Michael cautioned.

 

“We could always summon him.” You suggest with a shrug.

 

“I’ll get the supplies.” Michael says before zapping out of the room. 

 

When he returns he brought all the supplies to summon his younger brother and the three of you get to work quickly. “Lucifer I summon thee!” You shout before tossing the final ingredient into the bowl.

 

“Why am I here?” He whines in annoyance. He tries to walk towards you and his brothers before realizing he’s trapped. “Seriously a trap that’s just not fair.” He complains again.

 

“It is perfectly fair. As soon as you hear what we have to say, you will try to leave before allowing us to finish.” You explain taking a seat on the nearest bed.

 

“What do you want?” He asks.

 

“Chuck needs your help to rebuild heaven. He wants to reunite the angels and you four are the way to do it.” You say quietly preparing yourself for his rant.

 

“Why does he want my help?” Lucifer asks and for about a second you think you see a hint of vulnerability.

 

“Look I want all of you to listen up. Chuck is my best friend and he has a lot of regrets. I know you're angry. You feel betrayed and not just by your father but by each other. Chuck wants to get things back to how the should be, how they always should have been. He loves you boys more than he should, he was supposed to love all creation equally but he always loved you a little bit more. Please at least meet with him. Try to work it out. If you don’t you’ll only regret it.” You say standing up.

 

“Well?” Michael and Gabe ask at the same time.

 

“Fine call him hear and we will listen.” Lucifer says defeated.

 

“Oh Chuckie!” You call into the air.

 

“Please never call me Chuckie again.” Chuck whines from behind you. You let out a laugh before running into his arms. His arms fly around your body immediately pulling you close to his body.

 

“Thank you for helping me find my boys Y/N. I told yours where you are and they are on their way. We are to stay here with you until they can get here.” Chuck informs you making you frown.

 

“Why would you do that without telling me?” You growl pulling back from his warm embrace.

 

“Because I care about you Y/N you are like a little sister to me. I know they are what’s right for you even if you won’t admit it. So I told them and you can hate me all you want, but one day you’ll thank me for this. I’m sorry Y/N.” He says tears brimming his eyes.

 

“After all I did for you? How dare you?! This is my fucking life Chuck not yours! You might be God but you do not have the right to tell me how to live my life!” You scream before running towards the bathroom and slamming the door.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You weren’t sure how long you had been asleep for but it must have been a couple hours. Because when you wake you are being carried in Dean’s arms towards one of the beds.

 

“You gave us quite a scare baby girl.” Dean murmurs before laying you down on the bed and slipping your damp jeans and panties off. Your face turns red at the thought of you wetting yourself.

 

“It’s ok baby girl. Little ones can’t control their bladder that’s why you have daddies to take care of you.” Cas soothes you as he strokes your hair.

 

“Y/N I missed you why did you leave me?” Sammy asks before he puts his thumb back in his mouth.

 

“I had to help Chuck. And then he betrayed me to you people.” You mutter under your breathe. Though you would never admit it there was something comforting about having your boys with you. You were slowly beginning to enjoy having Dean and Cas taking care of Sam and you.

 

You still were pissed at them making your decision without so much as consulting you first. But in a way it made you feel at peace. Knowing your boys wanted you safe and would do anything to make you happy.

 

“Did you summon the fucking devil?” Dean asks after he diapers you leaving you in only a t shirt and diaper.

 

“Yes but it was for a good reason. I had to-” You are cut off with a glare from all three men.

 

“No you didn’t Y/N. You could have told us and we could have assisted you. What if you had gotten hurt?” Castiel as standing up and starting

 

“I wasn’t going to get hurt Cas! And as much as you all like to pretend I’m a baby news flash I’m not!” You move to get up but Dean catches you before you can make it to the bathroom. He scoops you up bridal style in his large arms.

 

“No your not a baby but you are OUR baby! We will take care of and protect you.” Dean growls his hold on your body tightening.

 

“Don’t you get it this is why I fucking ran away! I’m not goddamn baby so stop treating me like one!” You shout finally squirming out of Dean’s arms and hopping out of the bed. 

 

“What?” He gasps shocked. Sam and Cas have the same looks cross their faces.

 

“Why didn’t you safe word?” Cas asks when he finally regains his voice.

 

“What safe word?” You ask wiping a few stray tears away.

 

“Shit!” Dean shouts before jumping up and punching the wall. You flinch at the sound and huddle back into the corner terrified of them; your boys, the only men you’ve ever truly loved, where now the ones you feared.

 

“Dean your scary her! Calm down!” Cas says gripping Dean’s shoulders tightly in his hands.

 

“Cas she could have died and it’s all my fucking fault!” Dean yells back tears filling his eyes.

 

“What are you talking about Dean? Calm down. Take a deep breathe and start from the beginning.” Cas says guiding Dean back onto the bed.

 

“I forgot about the fucking safe word Cas. I told her everything but the safe words. Sam knew from before but she didn’t she couldn’t.” Dean’s says his breathes quick and shallow.

 

“It’s ok Dean. I should have checked.” Cas says giving Dean a light kiss on the lips.

 

“Me too. Dean please it’s not all on you.” Sam says sitting down next him on the bed.

 

“De?” You whisper looking into his tear filled eyes with worry.

 

“it’s ok baby girl. I’m so sorry. This is my fault I should’ve told you. If I would have then you wouldn’t have run away. You wouldn’t have put yourself in danger.” Dean whispers climbing off the bed and kneeling in front of you.

 

“I’m sorry too. I should’ve asked. I should’ve talked to you.” You whisper putting a hand on his cheek.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry. No more secrets, we talk things out. All you have to do when it gets too much is say red. OK princess? If you say red we’ll all stop ok?” He vows placing a soft, shaky kiss onto your forehead.

 

“OK De. Let’s get some sleep.” You say with a yawn. Making them all smile before they help you into one of the motel beds. Your out cold before you know it.


	10. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever guys. This story is challenging for me to write and I really need to be in a specific mindset for it. This is more about emotions than anything. There will be smut in chapter 11 and more diapering stuff.

You wake up feeling a slight movement and realize Dean is picking you up in his arms, trying and obviously failing at not waking you up. “Daddy?” You ask before you can stop yourself. Damn this thing really was getting to me isn’t is? You ask yourself.

“Sorry baby girl. I was trying to not wake you. You haven’t had a proper rest the last couple days and it's early.” He explains as he grabs the diaper bag. The other, larger, go bag with all the boys clothes is gone as is yours.

“Sammy and Cas are checking us out and put the other things on the car. I wanted to stay with you.” Dean explains gently as you leave the room and head for the impala.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” You whisper as you grip his shirt tightly in your hand. You should've discussed things with your boys. If the situation were reversed you would kick their asses for running off in the wee hours of the morning to go off alone and put themselves in a dangerous situation. I mean you conjured the fucking devil. Granted you and the archangels got along fairly well but still you understood their worry. 

“For what baby girl?” Deans asks as he sets the diaper bag in the backseat in between your and Sam’s spots. He then sets you inside the impala and buckles you up.

“I should've talked to you guys. I’m sorry about what I did. If I was in your position I would have done the same thing, well not the whole diaper thing but I would have been seriously pissed.” You explain looking down at your hands.

“Baby girl look at me.” Dean commands gently, lifting your chin up, forcing you to meet his gaze. “I should’ve explained the rules better. When we get home we will properly sit down and we all will discuss the rules. I was so concerned about just jumping in that Cas and I forgot you hadn’t done this before like Sammy has. So all four of us will sit down and talk this out when we get back, how does that sound?” He asks, his hand gently cups your face.

“Do I have any say?” 

“Yes baby girl, but don’t be afraid to try something. If we try something and you don’t like it please just tell us. But don’t lie to us. We need honesty and trust in this relationship.” Dean explains before he hands you a purple sippy cup with flowers on it. It makes you giggle a little.

“She awake?” Cas asks as he walks over to the car, Sam holding his hand.

“Yeah. I tried to keep her asleep but I failed.” Dean jokes as Cas and Sammy cross over to the passenger side and Cas helps Sammy in before buckling him. Dean passes Sammy his green sippy cup with red and blue cars on it. Cas grabs the diaper bag and pulls out your and Sam’s blankets. Your’s is a tie blanket with some of the Avengers on one side and (y/f/c) on the other side. Sammy’s is a Game of Thrones tie blanket you made him when you and Charlie got the boys hooked.

“Daddies?” You ask as they climb up front and Dean turns on the car.

“Yes honey bee?” Cas responds looking back at you. Dean glances in the rearview mirror to make sure your ok before pulling out of the parking lot and hitting the road.

“How long until we get home?” You ask feeling your eyes begin to droop. Damn they were right you needed more sleep.

“Around six hours baby girl. Sleep if you want to you need your rest.” Dean responds.

“Ok daddy. But remind me I have a question to ask you when we get home.” You whisper before you fall asleep. Dean, Cas and Sam all share a look of confusion but decide to do as you ask and wait until you get home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How much longer?” You ask as you wake up a couple hours later. All three boys were still awake and Dean had Metallica playing on the radio. 

“We are still about three hours out. What did you want to ask us honey bee?” Cas asks gently turning to look back at you.

“Well it’s more for you because I think I know Sam and Dean’s answers but did you know we are all soul mates?” You ask carefully.

“I suspected but how did you find out?” Cas asks as Dean pulls over to the side of the road so you can talk.

“Chuck and I were talking about it and he told me. And he told me we would protect each other with our lives and we will always love each other no matter what even when we are mad at each other. Is that all true? I mean I know for me it’s true but…” You trail off not sure how to finish. Even after all this time you still feel out of place and you don’t think you are worthy of their love. 

“How could you ever doubt that?” Sammy croaks out tears filling his eyes. “No I didn’t know we were all soul mates but it doesn’t surprise me. I love all of you unconditionally and uncontrollably. I would do anything to keep us together and to keep you all safe.” He vows. He then unbuckled your seatbelt before moving the diaper bag to the floor and pulling you to the middle seat and putting that seatbelt on you before he places a tender kiss to your forehead and wraps an arm around your shoulders.

“Sammy’s right honey bee. Even if we weren’t officially soul mates it wouldn’t matter. I would never give you three up for anyone. And I will give my life if it means keeping you three safe.” Cas says reaching his hand back to grip yours.

“Dean?” Sam says as you glance at Dean.

“You guys are my everything. And Y/n I’m sorry but I don’t want you hunting we can discuss it back at the Bunker, I know you want to so we will find a way for you to hunt and stay safe. Thank you for talking to us about this instead of bottling it up. We need to talk about this stuff. Just know nothing will ever change how I feel about any of you. I won’t let anything hurt you guys.” Dean says before pulling baby back onto the road.

A few hours later you are back home and Dean and Cas bring the bags in and then they check you and Sam to find both of you wet. After they change your diapers and put you into a green onesie with brown puppies on it and Sam wears his favorite train onesie. You all sit down in the living room, Sammy sits next to you on the love seat and Dean and Cas sit across from you in two of the chairs.

“Alright let’s get to the rules now.” Dean says clapping his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I wanted to make Chapter 11 mostly rules, more diapering/ab stuff and some smut. I am writing chapter 11 now so hopefully in will be up today or tomorrow.


	11. Rules

“Let’s start with some easy stuff. One if something is bothering one of us we tell each other and talk it out, no more secrets and absolutely no lying. Two Sam and Y/n you won’t always be in a diaper but when you are you need to use it and you are not to change yourselves. Come tell Cas or I and we will change you. Three no swearing, you can talk like adults but no naughty words and you are not to yell at daddies or each other. Four we will dress you, if we are out in public you may dress like adults but daddies must approve of your outfits. Unless stated otherwise you will wear a diaper, in public you will never have to wear something that shows it in anyway. Five when in little space you must ask permission to watch big kid shows or movies, especially scary ones. Six you both will have naps at least once a day for at least a one hour period. You are not to get up from a nap or bed by yourself. Call for one of us and we will come get you. Seven when in little space always address us as daddy. Eight do not run from daddies or your brother or sister, we talk things out with each other. Nine do not put yourself in unnecessary danger. Ten Daddies will feed you and you will drink out of either a sippy cup or a baby bottle. Eleven do not hit daddies, each other or yourself. Twelve, and Y/n this one is mainly for you since you can’t reach the tall cabinets without climbing onto the counter or using a stool. You are not to do either, if you can’t reach something let one of us know and we will get it for you, we don’t want you to get hurt from falling.” Dean rattles them off slow enough for you to take them in and understand them but quick enough to get through them all in a timely manner.

“What about hunting?” You ask carefully.

“We will hunt together and depending on how dangerous it is you may do some field work. But unless otherwise told you and Sam are strictly research. We are still have a month and a half before any of us start hunting again though. We need to focus on us and figuring out exactly how to navigate our relationship.” Cas explains.

“Now if you guys break a rule you will be punished. The punishments include spanking, corner time, writing lines, no TV, enemas, orgasm denial and early bedtimes.” Dean adds.

“Do we have to you know...use our diapers?” You ask cautiously.

“Yes. But why don’t you want to?” Cas asks tilting his head slightly.

“Because it’s embarrassing. I mean I’m an adult, I shouldn’t like this stuff.” You look down at you hands as you feel heat rush to your cheeks.

“Says who? We are fine with it hell we love it. Just stop worrying about that stuff baby girl. Take away all the shit going through your mind and just answer me this one question, do you like it? Do you enjoy Cas and I babying you?” Dean asks softly.

“Yes but,” you pause and look up at them seeing them looking at you curiously. “Will we still have sex?” You whisper.

“Do you want to?” Cas asks hesitantly.

“Of course but with all this other stuff I wasn’t sure.” You say looking back down to your hands. 

“As long as all of us are ok with our relationship being sexual still it will be no matter what. If you ever feel uncomfortable safe word. Yellow means slow down and red means stop. If you think you can’t handle something say yellow and we will slow down, if you say red we stop everything immediately.” Cas replies.

“I can agree to the rules then daddies.” You reply quietly. 

“Me too.” Sammy says.

“That’s good babies. Y/n come here.” Dean motions you over as Cas does the same for Sam. You both cross and sit on your designated daddy’s lap.

“What should we have for dinner?” Dean asks as he wraps and arms tightly around your waist, securing you to him.

“You guys can pick.” You say leaning your head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Sammy?” Cas asks looking at the boy in his lap.

“Mac and Cheese!” Sammy shouts.

“We can make Mac and Cheese baby.” Dean agrees. “I’ll go get started why don’t you guys pick out a movie to watch until dinner?” Dean suggests moving to get up but you latch on tightly to him, your arms wrapping around his neck.

“Baby girl go help Sammy pick out a movie.” Dean whispers softly. You shake your head before burying your head in his neck. “What’s wrong sweetie?” 

“Wanna stay with you.” You mutter.

“Cas you wanna stay with Sammy? I’ll bring her into the kitchen with me for now.” Dean says as he readjusts you in his lap and stands up with his hands supporting your butt.

“Sure thing Dean. If you need help let me know. If she needs you I can cook.” Cas offers.

“She’ll be fine right, baby girl?” You not. “She just wants to help daddy cook.” Dean teases as he walks with you towards the kitchen. Dean goes to set you down at the island in what looks like an adult size high chair.

“Daddy what’s this?” You ask as he sets you down before he straps you down in the chair and scooted it closer to the island.

“Daddy Cas made one for you and Sammy. This way our babies are safe if daddies can’t keep an eye on them all the time.” Dean explains crossing the kitchen to get the Macaroni noodles and the cheeses. Dean always made home cooked food for you guys if he was able to. When you asked him why he started only make home cooked stuff and he said “can’t feed that garbage to my babies, gotta keep ya healthy”.

“Daddy are you mad at me?” You ask.

“Of course not baby. Why would I be mad at you?” He asks as he turns on the water for the macaroni. He turns to look at you across the island.

“Because I ran away. And I put myself in danger.” You mutter.

“I’m not mad at you. I was worried princess. Worried and fucking terrified. What if something would have happened to you? We aren’t complete without you baby girl.” Dean says as he reaches across the island to grab your hand.

“I’m sorry Dean. I promise I won’t do it again. I should’ve talked to you guys instead of sneaking out in the middle of the night. I was scared you guys wouldn’t have let me go though.” You explain.

“I get Y/n, Sam and Cas do to. Honestly we all might have done the same thing, we weren’t in your position we don’t know what it was like for you. Next time talk to us. We might not let you do it but we are open to discussing it and while we sure as hell won’t let you do something that risky alone we would still support you. We are all in this together we need to function as a team. If something happens to one of us it affects us all. None of us are mad at you we were just scared. Honestly I don’t know how we would function without you baby girl. We all need each other.” Dean says bringing your hand to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on the back of your hand.

“Agreed. From now on we don’t keep secrets and we don’t lie to each other.” You agree. Dean starts making dinner and you just watch him mesmerized by his movements. You never thought you would have one guy who cared about you this much let alone three.

About a half hour later Dean has the Mac and Cheese ready. “DINNER!” He yells to Sammy and Cas. He dishes up two regular plates for himself and Cas and two plastic plates with Disney characters for you and Sam. He carries them over to the table and has to regular glasses for himself and Cas and two sippy cups for Sam and you. They even have forks and spoons that match the characters on the plates for you guys. Jeez could they be more obvious, you mentally roll your eyes at how prepared they were for this.

Cas comes over and takes you out of your highchair before sitting down at the table with you in his lap. Dean also sits Sammy down on his lap. You go to pick up your fork but Cas stops you before you can pick it up. “Honey bee let daddy feed you.” He commands gently. He pulls your hand away before picking it up himself and getting some Mac and Cheese on it and he brings it up to your mouth to feed you. You shake your head annoyed at the action and cross your arms and close your mouth tightly. You could feed yourself.

You look over to see Dean feeding Sam and when he sees your mouth shut and arms crossed he gives Cas a confused look. “Honey bee open up.” Cas commands. You simply shake your head and look the other way. 

“Baby girl open up and let Daddy Cas feed you.” Dean demands.

“I can fucking feed myself!” You shout as you slap Cas’s hand and the fork clatters on the tile floor. In a matter of seconds you feel yourself flipped over Cas’s lap. He unbuttoned the bottom part of your onesie and flipped it up exposing your diaper. He quickly undoes the tabs of the diaper before throwing his leg over yours and holding your lower back with his non-dominant arm so you can’t escape.

“Let me go!” You shout as you try to wiggle your way free.

“No you need to be punished you disobeyed four big rules and you behaved like a brat too. Do big girls hit their daddies? Do big girls throw temper tantrums when they don’t get their way?” Cas growls.

“No daddy.” You feel the tears burn your eyes. You loved Cas just like the other two and you knew he loved you but holy fuck his punishments were the worst of all.

“You didn’t let daddy feed you, you yelled and swore at daddy too. And you hit daddy’s hand when he was trying to do his job which is to take care of you. I think you need to have twenty spankies. Five for each rule you broke. How does that sound?” He asks as his hand rubs your butt. You sniffle and look over to see Dean feeding Sam as though nothing were happening. “Do not look at them. Answer my question little girl.” Cas commands, though not as harsh as before.

“I agree daddy.” You whimper. 

SMACK

“Count them for me honey bee. And say thank you daddy after each one.” Cas commands.

“One. Thank you daddy.” You continue counting up to fifteen.

“Now princess for the last five I want you to apologize.” 

SMACK

“I’m sorry for yelling daddy.”

SMACK

“I’m sorry for swearing daddy.”

SMACK

“I’m sorry for not letting you feed me daddy.”

SMACK

“I’m sorry for hitting you daddy.”

SMACK

“I’m sorry for behaving like a brat daddy.” You whimper. Tears are streaming down your heated face.

“Shh. Honey bee let it out.” Cas says as he fastens your diaper and your onesie. He allows you to stand up before pulling you into him. You bury your face into his neck, the spanking while it hurt was not why you were crying, you have received worse spankings from your three lovers. You felt awful over how you treated Cas. You had agreed to the rules and you should have listened to him. 

“Do you want to try again honey bee?” Cas asks and you nod against the crook of his neck. He sits down and you sit down on his lap. You were actually thankful to be sitting on your angels lap considering how tender your bottom was you were lucky to not have to sit in a chair. Cas has a different fork(still with animated character) and scoops up some Mac and Cheese. You open your mouth and chew it happily. Dean was an amazing cook, while it was only Mac and Cheese it was still the best Mac and Cheese ever. Cas alternates between feeding you and feeding himself until you are both done.

“Baby girl,” Dean calls when all of you are done eating. “Since you took your punishment so well we were wondering if you would like to have a little reward?” You nod your head excitedly at his words.

“Words honey bee.” Cas reminds softly.

“Yes please.” You murmur.

“Dean it appears our little girl is so polite. Maybe we should spank her more often.” You feel yourself start to get wet at Cas’s words.

“Maybe. But for now let’s go give her her reward.” Dean says scooping Sam up while Cas stands up with your legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck and his hands cupping your butt to support you. Cas follows Dean to the bedroom all four of you share. Cas shuts the door using his angel mojo and he and Dean both let you and Sam down. 

“First things first do our babies need a diaper change?” Dean asks leading you and Sam over to the changing tables that they must have installed before they realized you were gone and not just in your room. One was pink with hearts on it and the other was blue with trains on it. Both of the bottom parts of the tables were stacked with everything you could think of for a changing table, diapers, wipes, diaper rash cream and etc. 

Dean swoops you up into his arms and carries you towards the changing table while Cas does the same with Sammy. Dean strips you of your onesie and undoes your diaper to find you wet. “Good job baby girl.” He praises. Both Dean and Cas throw away your and Sam’s diapers before Cas snaps his fingers and they are both naked as well.

“Bed honey bee.” Cas commands. Not needing to be told twice you run over towards the bed and hop on waiting for further instructions. Cas walks over to you with his signature blue tie and secures it around your eyes.

“Color?” Dean asks.

“Green.” You reply feeling your heart rate increase and your core dampen. Cas takes your hand and helps you off the bed and onto the table. You lay down on your stomach and feel Cas gather your hands in his and he places cool metal handcuffs around your wrists. 

“Who’s are you Y/n?” Dean asks his voice gruff with arousal.

“Yours. I’m all three of yours.” You reply having said this many times before.

“You’re damn right baby girl.” Dean agrees and you hear him move towards your lower half. “All fucking ours.” He places his hands on your ass and lowers himself before his mouth attacks your pussy. He brings on hand down to lightly thumb over your clit as his tongue invades your pussy.

“Open for me Y/n.” You hear Sammy mutter next to your head, you open your mouth in compliance and take him in. He gives you time to adjust, pushing it inch by inch. You feel him hit the back of your throat and give him the thumbs up to move a little. You whine when Dean’s mouth leaves your dripping pussy before you feel the tip of his cock at you entrance. Dean moves slowly before he bottoms out. Sam leaves your throat and you hear him cross over towards where Cas had been standing. Dean brushes your clit with his calloused fingers as his one hand grips your hips keeping you in place. 

“Who’s are you?” Dean asks.

“Yours. I’m yours Dean and Sammy and Cas’s.” You breathe feeling your orgasm approach.

“Who fucks you?” He grunts.

“Only you. No one other than you three.” You moan. “Daddy can I cum?” 

“Yes baby girl you can cum for us.” Right after the words leave Dean mouth you feel yourself come apart all over him. Dean’s thrusts still as your pussy clenches around him and you feel his hot cum shoot inside you.

Once you both come down from your highs, Dean takes the blindfold off and you see Sam bent over the bed with Cas thrusting inside him. “Please daddy may I cum?” Sam whimpers as Cas pumps Sammy’s cock with one hand while keeping him on the bed with the other.

“Yes little boy you may.” Cas relents. As Sam releases he clenches around Cas pulling an orgasm from him. Once Cas pulls out he scoops Sam up into his arms and you feel Dean grab you and does the same but you let out a squeal at the unexpected gesture.

“Let’s get you two cleaned up and to bed.” Cas says as they walk you both into the bathroom.

After cleaning themselves and you and Sam up Cas and Dean diaper both of you before laying down in the ginormous bed for the four of you. Even with all the space on the bed you all stay close to each other. Cas has his arms wrapped around you as does Sam who has Dean wrapped around him. There was no place you would rather be than between your boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait it took me longer than I though it would to write the smut scene. Hope you guys liked it. I am working on Chapter twelve but not sure when it will be up.


End file.
